Slake
Slake is a player character, voiced by Hannah Culbert. They are half-orc, and of the Fighter class. They are nonbinary and use they/them pronouns. Their main weapons are climbing picks, which function as hand-axes when used in combat. They travel with their pet Rhinoceros Beetle, Darius #8. They live in the Red Caverns with their mentor, Namavee. Despite being born in an Orcish clan, they have been trained separately to serve the tribe's God, Yo-un the Insect. They enjoy sculpting in their spare time. Appearance and Personality Slake is small for an orc, but muscular. They have mottled green skin, dark mossy green hair, and wear a pauldron salvaged from the carapace of a monstrous insect. Out of all the guardians, Slake has the most common sense. they are eager to prove themselves useful to the guardians and excited to be on a hero's Journey. In the Final Chapter Prologue Hearing the voice of Yo-un, Slake follows the sound of skittering through the caves until they happen upon a ruin of Estra that crashed into the tunnels. Slake meets the Vioni, who is in the form of an Orcish woman, and Yo-un. Vioni asks Slake to be her blessing and aid The Goddess, Fran, and Corbin in their battle against Torva. Slake excitedly takes on this sacred quest. After gathering their things and receiving well wishes from their mentor, they travel out of the caverns on to the town of Banfel. In the Town market, they bump into their old friend Ainsley and The Gap, and buy a horse, that they name Ainsley. Traveling to Madrea on horseback, they save a man from bandits and encounter an omen involving an earthquake, a flying creature, and later on in the night, a shape of a young man with a boob window. When they arrive at Madria, Slake sees the city under attack and citizens fleeing the city. Vioni's voice sounds in the young guardian's mind, alerting that them that their goal is close and that they must hurry. In The Court of Spears While being presented to the court for the first time, Slake is toppled over by Corbin into the crowd. At dinner, they are able to have fruitful discussions with members with the court with Aggsrprat about Gnomish engineering. Along with Maeri, Slakes heads over to the Library of Memoirs. They run into Queen Tenevein reminiscing over a portrait of her family. She helps them find a book on the Marchioness of Cavabon and shares that it has become more difficult to speak with others once taking up the throne. The half-orc finds the records on who checked out books from the library. They learn that Princess Rennetta and Prince Azzam checked out book on the current and previous ruling families. As the rest of the party attend to Lord Ngyuenian, Slake goes to gather information. They speak with staff members and learn that the estate had recently hired a new stablehand who attends to Lord Ngyuenian's horse. Slake bolts to the stable in an attempt to find the new hire, but instead happens upon the other stable hands playing a game. Speaking with them, Slake learns that this hire, Jarrob, was also from the same street cleaning crew as the new hire from the Marchioness's staff. The next morning, they are woken up by Dodson and informed that Queen will be visiting the party. Dressed in mourning clothing, Slake along with the rest of the party is invited by the queen to a celebration of life. In A Fragmentary Passage Slake creates gifts for Maeri and the Guardians, while practicing bad sleep hygiene. From the items he has been collecting as they travel to Ilfra they make A makeshift doll for Maeri to help her sleep better, A crab for Fran and a chewable replica of Darius for Corbin. When the crew arrives at the Red Caverns, Slake excitedly gives a tour of their favorite places including a lake with glowing fish, some slime, and some worms. Fran turns them into a fart cloud so they can safely scout ahead. Slake is able to find the exit to the red caverns, returns to the party and shares their findings to the rest of the party. They don on their safety gear and with the rest of the party, squeeze through the rest of the caverns towards the red fields. Slake asks Pavilla about the relationship between The Goddess and Vioni. They learn that The Goddess was angered that Vioni hitched a ride on Estra, but did not turn her into the god of conquest. Although Vioni could not work directly with The Goddess to wreak her revenge against Torva, she chose Slake to act in her stead. Pavia warns the half orc that scavengers do not have moral compasses. Slake leads the party through the rest of the Red Caverns. They get a nice surprise when they pass by their gallery to find that their mentor had sealed up the gallery as they requested. They are unable to resist checking up on their work and finds that there is a leak. Naively trusting the rest of the party to patiently wait at the entrance, Slake goes into patch up the leak. Of course, curiosity overtakes everyone else and the orcish guardian ends up having to reassure the party that they are not a bug or human serial killer. Category:Characters Category:Hannah